1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to impact weapons for use by law enforcement officials and particularly to nightsticks and riot batons and the like.
2. Prior Art
A wide variety of impact weapons such as clubs, riot batons, nightsticks and the like are known to the prior art. Many of these devices consist of a long rod-like element with a hand grip at one end such as a nightstick. A transverse handle may extend from the body in the proximity of the grip in a device known as a side handle baton. Both a straight nightstick and the side handle baton have advantages and disadvantages. Generally speaking, the straight stick is a superior striking tool and thus is principally an offensive weapon. The side handle baton on the other hand can be held in a manner to provide a blocking or defensive capability. However, even a skilled user cannot readily shift use of the weapon between offensive and defensive modes of operation. In addition, neither weapon is effective at close range where modern nerve pressure point pain compliance techniques can be used. Also, both weapons are rather large and cumbersome and thus are difficult to carry. The result is that some users may simply not carry the device. In an attempt to deal with the size and weight problem, some manufacturers have compromised by making batons that are hollow or collapsible. This approach simply results in a baton that is not adequate for use in the field.
Examples of the prior art include the police club of U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,226; the short impact weapon disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,063, which provides for use in close combat but does not have offensive capability; an attempt to improve the handles on a side handle baton in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,109,912; 4,132,409; 4,203,599; 4,667,958; and 4,703,932; the night stick in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,051; the collapsible baton in U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,377; and finally, the complex assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,456 which provides a baton-like alternative embodiment but without providing a structure that allows for quick movement between offensive and defensive use.
What is desirable in an impact weapon is a device that provides for rapid conversion of the weapon from an offensive striking tool capable of delivering energy transfer to a chosen defensive tool that can be held against the arm to provide for a solid barrier between the user and an attacker. The device should also provide for effective use in close quarters at the very closest body position. Furthermore, the device should be of reduced size and be of unitary construction to eliminate the possibility of breakage. None of the prior art impact weapons provides for all the necessary requirements, being defective in one or more areas discussed above.